Why The Mutt?
by Cheerioz25
Summary: Jessica has been abused by her father since she was little. There comes a time where something bad happens to her; she gets bit by a vampire. Now Jessica has to learn how to control her feeding and new powers. It isn't easy when you're best friends with a werewolf. Jacob refuses her at first, but learns to accept the new Jessica. She then learns that her mother was of pack decent..


I was ten when it all happened.

I was coming back from school that day and I remember my father was very drunk. I was putting my stuff down at the kitchen table when I heard my dad call me.

"Jessica! Get over here!"

"Coming!" I replied.

I walked over to see what he was mad about and see that his room is a mess. I guess I forgot to clean it before I left for school.

I didn't dare look into his eyes because I already knew they were filled with rage.

"Why is this mess still here?" He seemed pretty calm about it, which worried me deeply.

My father's name was Kurda. A weird name for a weird guy…

"I-I forgot to pick it up…" I said quietly.

"Well pick it up!" He yelled and smacked me across the head.

I landed on the ground with a loud thump. Hot tears were forming in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall.

When he kicked me to get up, only a single tear had fallen. He grabbed my arm firmly, but I squirmed to get free of his grasp.

Once he let me go I quickly ran to my room and began grabbing my things and putting them into my Sonic bag.

Kurda started to bang on my door really hard. I had locked it, so he won't be able to get in anytime soon.

Suddenly the doorbell rings and I wonder who it could've been.

The back of my head was bleeding a bit when I had fallen and my arm was hurting really badly from where Kurda had grabbed me. I know there'd be a bruise later on..  
Who ever was at the door spared me a few minutes. I was done packing my stuff and I stayed there standing in the middle of my room.

I hear Kurda's footsteps slowly going down the stairs and then to the door.

I was climbing out my window to get to safety when I noticed that a pizza guy was standing at the door.

I guess Kurda got hungry…

I quickly climbed out the window before Kurda could notice and ran to my best friend's house a couple of blocks down.

I knock on the door and wait for him to come out.

* * *

I had just turned twelve.

I hadn't changed out of my white shirt and dark blue jeans that I had worn to school when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and opened it. Standing before me was my best friend, Jessica. Her head was completely covered with blood and so were her hands.

"Jess? What happened to you?" I looked into her eyes and realized that she had been crying.

"Kurda…"

Anger filled me at that moment. I can't send her back, he'd just hurt her more…

"Come in Jessica…" I say and pull her inside just as it starts to rain heavily.

We sit on the couch in the living room and I wrap her in one of my hugs.

"Tell me what's up."

"I forgot to clean his room…" She replied, like it was a big deal and to her, it certainly was.

"That jerk."

"What do I do?"

"If you want, you can stay here. I mean, you already have your stuff, so why not?"

She chuckles slightly and says, "Thanks."

Minutes later I hear her breathing softly into my chest.

I guess the rain lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"Hello? This is Officer Swan speaking."

"I would like to report a missing child."

"What's the child's name?"

"Jessica Hart."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About a week ago."

"Your name?"

"Kurda Thompson."

* * *

Everything was going well with Jacob.

Kurda hadn't come over to take me home, or called, or anything for that matter. I wasn't planning on him coming to get me. I thought he'd just forget about me like he always did.

So I sure wasn't expecting him to come barging inside the Black residence with the police behind him after a week.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Alright! I finally decided to upload my Jacob story because I've had it on my computer for a while now. I first wrote it when I was like, eight.. Haha, long time. Anyways, I hope to rewrite this story and have it all set up on here soon. Thanks for reading and leave a review please! It really helps me out Xx -Paula_


End file.
